A viper's happy ending
by Daydreamer1019
Summary: An oc of mine meets a particular Viper and they find a deep connection. Will they realize before Natayla gets too involved.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is a fanfic, and there is my original character. I'm not giving anything away though. I just want you to know, it's going to be loooong. _

_**WARNING: **__This contains blood, comedy, and a little bit of horror. Otherwise, ENJOY!_

_~Daydreamer1019_

I woke up at 5:30 am to my radio blasting "Voices". I jumped up, stood on my bed for a couple of minutes stretching. First one arm then the next. Then I lean over and stretch my legs. The days blur together until today. The biggest day of my life. I needed this to go well, in fact, everything I worked for led up to this.

I jumped off the bed and slammed my fist onto the off button. Then, I walked to go get changed. I decided to take a burning hot shower, which in my case, felt good. I got out, blow dried my hair, and left the bathroom to pick out clothes.

I looked in my closet, today was the day. I decided to look strong, so I wore my camouflage pants. I was in the marines for 5 years. I also wore a light blue butterfly tank top to show my innocence. A car honked in the distance, my ride arriving.

I came down from my apartment to my ride. The company said that they would supply the driver. The window rolled down and I saw a tan skinned, perky blonde as my ride.

"Hello I'm Kelly Kelly." She said ever so happily.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Rose." I said with a slight smile. If I did get in to WWE, she could be my friend, or acquaintance.

"Did you work in the marines too," She asked, eyeing my pants. I nodded, "Got the jitters, now do you?" She asked. I nodded again. The rest of the ride was met with silence and anxiety.

We arrived in WWE. Kelly left me a couple of minutes ago with CEO Triple H. He walked me all around the studio. He also introduced me to the internet champion, Zack Ryder. We fist pumped. It was beyond awesome.

We, then, entered his office. His desk was decorated with pictures of him and his wife. It made me smile; I wanted a relationship like that. He sat down in his big spiny chair. He motioned me to sit, which I did. My chair wasn't like his, mine was a small, cold chair. I fidgeted for a moment.

"Well, now that you have had a look around, tell me about yourself." He said politely.

"Well, I majored in physics, was in the marines for 5 years, and I was a 4 year champion of girls wrestling." I rattled off. I looked up and saw an astonished face.

"We've never even thought of having a genius physic in our grasp." He said happily.

"Does that mean that I'm a WWE Diva now?" I asked hopingly. He nodded.

"Your debut is on Friday night Smackdown. I hope to see you there." He said. He, then, stood up and helped me out the door.

I was walking slowly, processing what just went down. I was now a member of WWE. I looked up and all around while seeing posters of other WWE members. I didn't notice where I was going until my face slapped into a light blue t-shirt. I stumbled back, as doing do, tripped on a wire and fell onto the floor.

I sat there, on the cold hard floor. I moved my hands so I sat upright. I saw a tattooed hand come into my line of view. I slowly moved my way up his muscled body only to stay into his piercing, ice blue eyes. I took him in fully. It was Randy Orton.

"I'm sorry, I should've been watching were I was going." I mumbled and let him help me up.

"New here, huh?" He asked. I tilted my head questioningly. "You haven't been here before and you just came from the CEO's office." He said.

"Oh, yes. I'm Rose Thorn and you are?" I asked like the platinum blonde I was.

"Randal Orton. But you can just call me-" He said.

"Randy, so good to see you." A sarcastic blonde came up from behind him. I knew that face all too well though. It was Natalya. I looked at her questioningly when she laced her fingers in with Randy's.

"Don't be so stupid, WWE eats that right up. I'm Randy's girlfriend." She said each word like a knife.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, if anyone is reading this, I'd love to hear some reviews. I wanted this chapter to explain her life a little more. You don't even know what she looks like! Alright without further blabber, I present her and her brother. But which one?_

I stood there, completely and utterly shocked. Natayla and Randy together? I watched them in disbelief. I never thought that the viper could be so gentle. Randy flexed his bicep and she grabbed it giddily. I sighed slightly.

"Well nice to know that I have an enemy now." I said pointedly at Natayla. I turned and walked out of the studio. I heard whispered on my way out. I ignored them in a huff and took a taxi back to my apartment.

I walked up the stairs to my room. I scanned the doors for a 13B but I found a broken door in its place. I walked in the doorway in complete horror. The only reason that this happens is when my brothers want to see me. It isn't often but frequent enough to the point where I have to have a mechanic help me at least 3 times a year. And trust me, it ain't cheap.

Nothing was broken, well except the door. I looked around expecting either a black hat or a mix matched man. I scanned my room, my eyes trailing over everything and expecting one of my brothers to jump out around the corner. My eyes stopped on my bed. On the corner of my bed was the brother that I cared for. Yes, one of them I would leave out in the rain in a heartbeat.

"Rose, congratulations." He said and rose up off my bed.

"Thank you for coming, but couldn't you not break the door? I did give you a key." I said sarcastically. He grabbed me into a crushing hug. Surprisingly I didn't feel pain. I smelt a strong scent of leather.

"New jacket?" I asked. My question was smothered in leather although considering I was still in a hug. I squeezed him hard back. He let go of me and stepped back. He lifted his arm and ruffled my hair with his hand.

"You're a good kid." He said. I idolized him ever since I was 4. I was a middle child, first it was him, then me, then Kane.

"I missed you when I was away, Undertaker." I said. Undertaker would've been beast in war, the war would've ended much sooner.

"Well, did you make any new friends while you were in the office?" Undertaker asked gossipy.

"Zack Ryder, sorta Randy Orton. Natayla just pissed me off in a way that I hate." I said frustrated. Undertaker didn't ask any questions, he understood. I was smitten with the viper and he just looked at me like the back of his hand.

I plopped down on my bed with a huff. Hair fell into my face covering my eyes. I didn't care. Undertaker took my hairbrush from my dresser and started brushing my long blonde hair. We didn't need to talk, we were the quiet kids on the block. I finally decided to ask the questions that have been bouncing around the inside of my head.

"Is Kane going to come? Is Natayla going to make my life a living hell? Do I really want this?" I blurted out. I covered my hands with my mouth. I always bottle up my emotions. I felt small tears trickle down my icy liquid blue eyes. Undertaker didn't say anything, he just wiped away the tears when they came. Sometimes, he could be a sweetheart, other times, he never fit in with the other puzzle pieces.


End file.
